


Situation

by WidowSirus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, I have no idea where this is going!, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowSirus/pseuds/WidowSirus
Summary: A Dominion frigate is thrown out of their galaxy and are ambushed by the zerg, they get to meet unexpected ships in this galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i had this idea when reading a fic long ago, and don't remeber it's name (Sorrey) The start is really inspired by it, if you remeber the title, please comment. There will be POV switches, messed up timelines (yeah but what can i do), an overpowered character (my beloved sith inquisitor) i do not know where this will go. My first fic ever, please read and comment about what is good and could be better!

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Starcraft.

Around Year 2600 in the starcraft timeline.  
“The Fearless” was moving from one backwater planet to another, on the edge of the galaxy. It has been several days since the departure of Captain Salow and his crew, and some men grew tired of traveling in warp space. This ship was and old frigate of the size of a science vessel that served in the brood wars, and has been renewed several times but not enough to not make it look old and rusty. But it was still a reliable ship that John Salow considered family along with his crew. They had delivered some cargo to Ballast by the command of Arcturus Mengsk himself, and now were going to Agria to deliver another cargo. The trip was long, and Captain Salow had no clue why the Dominion needed anything being brought to these forgotten planets. 

“How long until we arrive?” John asked the bridge behind him, not aiming anyone particularly. “2 days I think”-Responded a voice that belonged to Officer Parker, an old navigator that has seen many things, practically as much as the old Captain. The rest of the crew was composed of marines, medics, mechanics, the kind of young minds hoping for adventure. There was only one black sheep aboard, and it was Colonel Angela Kaylin, one of those ghosts that has been assigned to the mission by the Dominion “Just in case” something happened. She wasn't the type of women you would want to have a conversation with. Cold, stone-hearted, that did what she was told to do. Maybe thinking that no-one would understand her, and keeping things with people only professional. Nonetheless, she was bored as much as the rest of the crew, and no-one would blame her. They all were waiting the end of their mission.  
“And more exactly?”-the Captain asked. Parker sighed as he booted up one of the screens of the bridge. He examined the screen, but said nothing. After a few moments, Salow asked: “Why are you silent?” “Something seems... wrong...” “What are you talking about?” “T-the course of the ship is altered!” “What?” “Look!”-he pointed a finger on the display: “The ship is currently 32° away from the original course!” “When has that happened?” “I don't know, the one how did it defragmented the code so I do not know when or who did it!” At this point the bridge seemed worried about the situation, giving looks in the direction of the Officer and the Captain. “If it happened more than 5 hours ago we may be out of the galaxy by now.” Said the Captain, a worried look on his face. He looked at the bridge, then took his comm device: “Prepare for emergency drop out of warp space. Stop the ship in when ready.” The looks were now full of fear. The Captain shut down his comm device and commanded to one of the operators on the bridge to send a long-range distress call on all frequencies. The ship dropped out of warp space, and the crew found themselves surrounded by the void, only seeing a small glim of a orange and green gas cloud. “So we are out of the galaxy...” said the Captain looking on the star map. It showed a green dot (The ship), in the middle of nowhere, and a red alert signal pulsed [WARNING: OUT OF KNOWN SPACE.]

The bridge got silent. A slight wave of panic started to go trough the ship, but was quickly shut by the furious and cold glare of Colonel Kaylin that made her way to the bridge. “What is the meaning of all this?” The Captain tried to calm down the ghost, that was visibly pulsating with psionic energy woken up by the emergency “I would want to know as much as you.” The Colonel calmed herself and looked on the star map. “Did you alert the Dominion?” “We sent out a distress signal on all frequencies. Hope someone picks it up. For now we have to analyse and find where we are and try to make a jump to the nearest planet or space station.” The crew went even more silent. Kaylin looked up to the Captain : “Do you know who did this?” “I have no idea.” Parker interrupted the thoughts of the two: “Captain, I ran an analysis of the system, and the main computer did not detect any errors. The course was set in manually, and all traces were defragmented. This is clear sabotage.” After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the Captain spoke up: “Colonel, start an investigation with your team on the identity of the traitor. Report to me when you find anything. Parker, try to locate our position. Andersen, continue sending long range distress calls in all directions.” “Roger.” “Yes sir!” Then he added: “We're lucky we didn't hit a planet or an asteroid field in our trip...”

Meanwhile

The Queen of Blades sat in her leviathan, analysing the structure of the genetic code of her queens, wondering how can she improve their battle capacities. The swarm was currently recovering from a recent defeat, and the zerg once named Sarah Kerrigan wanted to gather her forces on Char and make one terrifying strike on the core planets, and finally get her revenge. For that, she figured she needed spies (how can a zerg infiltrate a terran HQ?). She had some parasites that infested a terran and took control of their body, however, the body was dead, and after several hours of control the body looked and walked like a zombie. (Which is not practical for long-term spies) It is why she needed terrans to develop the parasite, and she send one of her parasites to Ballast, where it boarded a Dominion frigate and infested one of the crewmen and set the course away. They were supposed to see their course was wrong, drop out of warp space and then Kerrigan would attack, taking all the ship alive. But it has been 3 days since the jump into warp space, and Kerrigan didn't sense her zerg on the ship or anywhere near its possible position. At this exact moment, when she thought about it, the zerg parasite responded. They were out of warp space, and more importantly, they were out of the galaxy. Perfect place for an ambush. Kerrigan smiled to her luck: “Good, very good.” She prepared some forces and started opening a wormhole to the position of the fearless.

Back at the “Fearless” , 7 hours after the incident.

The crew seemed calm, but that was only a shallow feeling. The Colonel Kaylin’s squad in their investigation found the body of one of the technicians of the ship in his room, dead at least since 2 days. The Captain along with the high command had no clue what the hell was happening. Now, most of the bridge just looked out into the darkness of space, when Andersen exclaimed: “Look, a warp fissure!” Then the Captain added: “You should record and remember this moment, this doesn't happen really often.” The entire bridge now contemplated the phenomenon that cracked with light. Some of the men and women, looking at the beautiful blueish light thought about the sense of their life. If they were stuck out of the galaxy for the end of the decade, they should take every moment for themselves, as the madness of survival would come after. One of the officers looked on a monitor, and, a horrified look on his face said: “It's growing bigger!” “What do you mean?” responded one of the men. “Look, it's morphing into a wormhole!” After examining the display for a moment, Parker turned to Capt. Salow : “This is not good. The only occasion when this happened in the past was whe-” “The Zerg.” 

The wormhole was big enough to let pass an entire cruiser now, as it slowly was growing bigger and bigger. Little dots appeared, growing along with the wormhole, until it stopped and an enormous creature emerged out of warp space. A leviathan. 

At the leviathan. 

“Finally, my pretty little test subjects... I was just getting bored.” Kerrigan thought. She ordered to a horde of mutalisks to go forward, forming a living shield, just in case the crew of this terran ship had the moral to attack her. It would be a shame if the majority of the ship perished, especially after the trip they had have her do. Surprisingly, she sensed a transmission, but it was not from “The Fearless”. The frigate was receiving it. She had the swarm to get into stand by position, as she projected herself into the bridge, listening to the call the ship was receiving. 

On the bridge. 

“Sir, we are receiving a transmission!” The Captain stated: “We have to warn the Dominion, it is the only thing we can do. Open the channel!” “Sir, it is not coming from Dominion space!” “What?” The channel opened. There was no video feed, only audio. After a moment of silence, the voice of a middle-aged woman sounded: “ _This is Star Destroyer Horrender to unidentified ship. We received your distress call and will be at your position in 25 seconds. Redirect all power to your shields and prepare for landing in our hanger._ ” The only words that came out of the mind of The Captain were: “Are your hangers that big?” After a soft chuckle from their interlocutor, she gave a response : “ _See yourself_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is a complete tag that i cannot get rid of, i dunno how to do it on mobile. This chapter is the little "résumé" of my sith's life, and how she got in the space of starcraft 2

5 hours prior

Lady Shaystala stood on the bridge of the new ship of her own design, The Horrender. After beating Revan, annihilating Valkorion and absorbing his power along with his family, The Sith understood that forever was a very long time. Even longer close to the end. She realised she had no idea what to do with her immortality. She thought at first she would rule the galaxy, as the Commander of the Galactic alliance, Emperor of the Sith Empire and Eternal Emperor of Zakuul, but she found out that politics has never been her bright side, even if she could bend the galaxy on to her will by force, literally. Instead, she continued wondering the galaxy, helping here and there. On Ossus, she discovered that Malgus was alive, even after his near-dismembering by her. She decided to let Acina rule the sith empire, Satele Shan lead the Jedi Order, while she remained the ruler of the eternal empire. Even as Immortal Emperor, she left the throne to SCORPIO. Her galaxy was in relative peace, and if some conflict occurred, which was inevitable, she took either side she liked, and distracted herself with these little games. But, regrettably, the situation was quiet. Nothing of great importance since Ossus, and she decided to go explore the unknown regions, and further, out of the known galaxy, and this was rather entertaining, especially when she entered chiss space. After discussing with the leader of the chiss dominion, Mitt'keru’neruod, Shaystala came to the conclusion that the high self-esteem of the chiss would lead to their destruction. But that was not now, and the Sith let them be. 

For her wandering outside the galaxy, she planned and has build a ship: a 6400 meters long star destroyer. It looked like a usual Harrower-Class star destroyer, to the exception of being eight times bigger, and being powered by Kyber Crystals. The whole ship was powered by kyber crystals: The hyperdrive, which permitted traveling on the ridiculous speed of 56 times light speed, the shields, that could deflect and protect the ship from anything, like entering a star, the destructive turbolasers and ion-cannons as well. With the help of the force, she made an invisibility generator, powered by crystals as well (duh), that made the entire ship invisible. Not only eyes, but to sensors, radars, and the Force as well. Not even the most powerful force user, that mastered force sight could sense the ship and his crew. This helped to hide the immense force power that emanated from the sith lady, without her cutting or diminishing her connection to the force. Sometimes, this was helpful, especially when your aura could frighten the living creatures of an entire system, even if unwanted to. She could affect the entire galaxy, if she wanted, because she mastered the art of both Light and Dark battle meditation from the holocrons of Bastila Shan. “I have to talk to her some day.” she thought. But for now, she explored the space outside the Galaxy, looking into the deepness of gas clouds and onto the lonely stars that were detached from their galaxy, like she was, before being brought to the sith academy on Korriban. The thought of her first real kill brought a smile to her red lips. That poor acolyte that she interrogated, and slightly overwhelmed him with lightning. His long scream, his body convulsing, muscles twitching alike his mind. It was a time when she trusted her masters, the time when she saw her only goal, not questioning why or how. The time when she had nothing to worry about. It was the time she was weak. This was the time when she had long years before her, and the time to harvest knowledge about the Force, to evolve her power, to evolve herself, in some way. When she killed Skotia, Zash, Thannaton, it made her stronger. Unknowingly, she grew by absorbing a little bit of the power of her fallen enemies. But she knew that only after discovering the possibility to absorb force ghosts. She had problems with their still remaining will, but after being rebuilt by the Mother Machine, she could destroy the spirits, only remaining their raw power to harvest. It was her first rebirth. The second one was when she destroyed Revan. She did not let him become one with the Force, no. Instead she absorbed his spirit, power, and knowledge as well, which was very hard to endure at first, but in the end she mastered this power. It was easy to claim the power of Vitiate, especially after he tried to manipulate her by giving her his power by bits, and this slowly destroyed him. His family helped Shaystala in his destruction. A pleasant surprise, nonetheless. They did not suspect that she would destroy them, as well. This was how she became the most powerful being in the universe. 

A word from her apprentice, Jurell, a red-skinned twilek, with black tattoos that reminded her somehow of zabraks, stopped her trail of thoughts.   
“Mistress, we intercepted a message.” “Of what nature?” said the Sith. “A distress signal, milady. Long-wide range, but it seems to come not from our galaxy.” “Interesting...” “The message seems to be written in standard galactic, what shall we do?” After a moment of silence, Shaystala said nothing, but extended her arm in the presumed direction of the coming signal. “Make a jump by these coordinates: 46.766.8923.435.12005. ; 35.57.9856.233.5587...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately, just helluvalot of school work and all that, but I didn't forget this fic! Enjoy (~°_°)~

Chapter 3.

  
Somewhere in the quarters of the Horrender. 

“Why are you so nervous, Flihr?”- a young human asked a Rodian. “Well, you know, first mission on the navy, I get to serve on the Horrender, and we go out of our galaxy to save some... ship, and I am required to make contact with them, because I am the only linguist on the ship! Nothing unusual, totally what I expected!” After a moment of silence, the man burst out laughing, and stopped only when he was out of breath. “Come on, -the young smuggler reassured Flihr-, I am sure it's no big deal, I hear they speak Basic, they ain't gonna need you!” “ Easy for you to say, Gareck. ... How even did a bounty hunter come to be assigned babysitting a recruit under the command of the most powerful being in the universe?” “Hey, I don’t like when people call me that! I prefer the term ‘Smuggler’. And she isn't that powerful of a being, she still is a woman, she still has a heart” Said the smuggler with a big smirk on his face. “Gareck, don't tell me you want to , hum, her?”

  
“You aren't serious.”- the Rodian said. “That is exactly what I came here for! She even acknowledged me! Proof: She assigned me to change your pants.” The smirk still wasn't gone. “I think you are making yourself delusions.”- the alien replied. “You ain't gonna break my goal like that, honey” “I am not your honey, she is- “ATTENTION, EXITING HYPERSPACE, ALL PERSONAL, ATTEND TO YOUR POSTS.” The message repeating itself in the background, Gareck stated: “Guess it's show time!” Lazily, Flihr responded: “Yeah, yeah, I know, ‘Wherever you go, I go, Milady's orders.’” “Let's get to it.” With that, a Rodian and a Smuggler got out of their quarters, followed closely by a very curious droid. 

The Bridge, 10 minutes prior.

Shaystala stood on the bridge, looking into the depths of hyperspace. What she saw ahead was interesting. One part of the lifeforms, a crew of a small ship, around a hundred humans. Good to know. And the other part was much more interesting. Thousands of living beings, a swarm of mindless beasts, working like one creature, all connected with one, strong mind. Something similar to the killiks, but the creatures from Alderaan have more individuality in their thoughts and free will. She will definitely study these, if the opportunity rises. For now, she had a battle with a swarm of unknown creatures ahead. The voice of her apprentice stopped her trail of thoughts: “Milady, we are approaching the position of the unknown ship.” she said with a slight bow. After a moment of silence, she continued “We will arrive in 5 minutes. What are your orders?” “Redirect power to our shields. Prepare the second hangar for emergency landing and be ready to start a transmission to the ship. -the sith said. And invite admiral Gourney with a squadron of troopers in the hangar to greet them. We may have communication issues, although I highly doubt it, so join Ensign Flihr to the greeting party. And warm up our blaster turrets, me may need to kill something when we arrive.” In fact, she had no doubt that these creatures were not friendly. Everything about their mind screamed about it. Shaystala almost didn't hear Jurell respond “Yes milady.” and then leave with a bow, again. For now, she had many questions about life in another galaxy, that was very interesting. 

Back to present

The Horrender exited hyperspace, entering in the middle of the battle between the dominion frigate and the swarm. In her leviathan, the Queen of Blades felt an overwhelming psionic presence, so powerful that besides it The Overmind is a little bug, not unlike her. After a slight moment of shock, Kerrigan felt rage. _How is it possible to have such power!?_ “ _This has to be some miserable trickery!_ ” Zagara echoed the thoughts of her queen through the hive mind. “ _No-one can be more powerful than our queen, let's show them the might of the swarm!_ ” The broodmother continued. “ _Wait, Zagara, this could be dangerous. It is impossible to fake such power_.”

  
On the Fearless, the crew stared at the immense ship that jumped out of warp space. It was so strange, and had an unseen design, and all the crew watched in awe at their unknown saviour. Suddenly, Captain Salow remembered himself and turned to the bridge. “You heard them, max power on our shields, and be ready for a rough landing!” The men before him started to run to their posts, all suddenly filled with energy and hope. All but one ghost, that felt so sick at the sudden enormous psionic power that came with the ship that she fell on her knees, fighting to breathe. She couldn't hear all the worried words that came from people around her because of the pounding of her own blood in her ears. For the first time since her training she felt so small, little and powerless before something she didn't even see. “Colonel! Colonel, do you hear me?” someone's voice erupted through her headache. “Yes, I do. Get me some suppressants...” Kaylin responded, finding impossible to stand. “What? I don't know if there are any on the bloody ship!” “I don’t care, find anything!” She yelled with some force, before falling flat on the ground. 

On the bridge of the Horrender, Shaystala stood, contemplating the enormous beast that was flying in the void of space, surrounded by thousands of small winged creatures, flying out of a wormhole. There were not supposed to be any wormholes just existing in between galaxies without any gravity to hold on, it would just crush on itself and disappear into nothing. This meant that this crack in space was created and sustained by something, or someone, like this powerful being inside the beast. If this being is not the leviathan itself, which it is not, and is more powerful than any creature in this hive it meant one thing: it was the queen of this brood. Slowly she reached out further into the force and decided to use battle meditation to see what would be the reaction of these aliens to something like this. She started by inspiring fear into the hive, and to give some battle joy to the crew of the small ship. That would definitely help.

Suddenly, the swarm was full of fear, thou only Kerrigan and Zagara could really feel it, because the Zerg were not meant to feel fear. This emotion of horror made her loose the control over her troops, aside the leviathan and zerg near it, and these untamed troops started to attack the reason of these unknown emotions, the ship, or more specifically the being on that ship that made this possible. Afraid of loosing control over more troops Kerrigan stopped the attack, and started to back her swarm into the wormhole. She could fight, but she would fight another day.

  
Same moment, The Fearless.  
All of the sudden, Sophie Kaylin felt a great relief. All this weight just, gone. One moment here, the other not. More than that, she felt a surge of excitement about the ongoing battle against the zerg, a sentiment of joy about the victory that would come. That was very strange indeed. When she got to her feet, she saw numerous mutalisks fly into the unknown ship, crashing themselves into it's shields which just disintegrated them into dust. Hundreds of mutalisks, drones, overlords and overseers, mindlessly attacking the ship and dying to the (lasers?), ignoring The Fearless, like it wasn't existing at all. The behemoth was retreating into the wormhole, and disappeared within the fracture in space.

After some cheering from the crew, The Colonel heard Parker “Another incoming transmission, Captain.” “Open the channel.” After some static, the same voice from earlier came: “ _Hello again. We are going to activate our tractor beams to track your vessel to our second hangar. I suggest you deactivate your engines to facilitate our work, your ship is already in bad shape and could not sustain any additional damage. Goodbye.”_ “Wait!” Colonel Kaylin cried out. “ _Yes?_ ” The voice on the communicator retorted. “J-Just who are you?” Sophie asked, still not relieved from the earlier emotional earthquake. “ _That is not a matter to discuss over comm, I will greet you personally when you will arrive on my ship_.” With that, the communication stopped.


	4. Connaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiouh that was long. And i continue to post, whatever time it takes. Enjoy! (~'-')~

Gareck has never seen anything like that. One moment the ship was under attack, the other the attackers were gone.

“ _Damn, I've seen Kath Hound fights take longer than that._ ” -The smuggler observed, staring through the observation window at the open stillness of space. Soon the unknown ship would be in the hangar, where they would meet the extragalactic people, and define if they were a friend or a foe.

“Come on, Gareck, I already see the ship being tracted, we have to get moving.” A very uneasy Rodian hasted him to move.

“Yeah, I see it too. Damn, their ship is a wreck.” Looking at the fuming hull of the small ship which reminded Gareck of his first encounter with the Eternal empire. The droid ships just came out of hyperspace above his head and one of them crashed into his, destroying his cargo with a third of the ship as well.

Shaking off the thoughts of past, Gareck thought he saw something glowing in the corner of his eye. As soon as he looked into the corridor, it was completely still, empty, and clear. “Gareeeck!”-The impatient Rodian called out. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming...”   
From out of a shadow, two glowing yellow eyes looked after the walking pair, continuing to watch the subjects closely.

Two squadron of troopers stood in a fairly empty hangar, arms ready but pointing the durasteel ground. The crowd was silently looking at the arriving fuming ship, which slowly traversed the energy field that cut them from the void of space. Shaystala stood, looking at their guests, closely examining the ship.

She turned her attention from it to the pair arriving just in time to see the spectacle. “Captain, you arrived just in time.” Her voice was soothing like a light breeze that was calm like the sea of Manaan, but could make shiver a Rancor. Turning her gaze to Flihr, who stood unmoving, she greeted: “Ensign.” A slight orange gleam seemed to brighten in her already very yellow eyes, enlarging her smirk a just little. Oh, he was an interesting one.

A Rodian, that joined the imperial navy, and more so, he was a linguist and translator, and did a very good job in learning the cultural aspects of different populations. How very interesting of a Rodian to even be able to speak basic, but he was somewhat special, if he overcame the physiology of his race to be able many different languages of the galaxy. But there was one problem that would surely be a thorn in his side: he was a Rodian. And nobody liked Rodians. Even with her intent of taking more aliens in her navy, the better part of the officers were still obstructed to the idea of aliens in their precious ranks. She was an alien, of some sort, since her human form no longer limited her.

Looking up, she sais in the air “HK, stop hiding.”

On a balcony, a shimmer in the air appeared, then dissipated, revealing a rust-coloured droid with glowing yellow photoreceptors. “Observation: You are perceptive as ever, Master!” Jumping from the balcony, he landed on the durasteel floor of the hangar with a loud thud, earning the worried looks from many of the present troopers. “What are you doing here, HK?”

HK-66, his nomination was, was the merging of all the most effective HK droids. Mainframe from HK-55, chassis from HK-51, and most importantly, assassination protocols and personality module of HK-47. As well as the colour, she liked the rust-red better. “Explanation: This HK unit was worried that Master would replace him with a meatbag interpreter, Master.”

“And why is that?”

“Clarification: A very loud rumour from the main computer of the Horrender attended to my circuits, Master. It said that a new Rodian meatbag translator has been requested when communication with an unknown species was required, instead of this very effective droid unit.”

His monologue was interrupted by the screeching of the hull of the small ship on the floor of the hangar that was stopped being tracted by the tractor beams. “Continuation: I proceeded by monitoring the individual to judge his effectiveness.” His head turned to look in the direction of Flihr. “Assessment: Judging by my day-long observation his effectiveness is...”

He looked back at Shaystala “... highly disappointing.”

Shaystala was amused, to say the least. She retained her laugh and reassured her droid, her internal laughter slightly passing in her voice: “Do not worry HK, I am not going to replace you, no-one is better at what you do than you, rest assured.” She said with a smug look that earned her and incredulous look from Flihr and an amused smirk from Gareck and half of the troopers.

  
At the same time, the Fearless

  
“Analysis complete, Captain, the air is perfectly breathable. Several dozens of lifeforms are waiting outside.” The bridge was full, awaiting the orders of the old captain.

The viewport of the bridge was completely black from the fire and smoke that erupted as a consequence from the damage done by the zerg, so no-one saw who was waiting them. Only Sophie Kaylin had an idea of what awaited them outside, and she was afraid. A very powerful psionic that suppressed his aura, that could press on the minds of thousands and inspire fear into zerg.

He surely was a monster, like the queen of blades, or even worse. “I have a very bad feeling about this.”

The Captain looked at Kaylin and sighed. What could he do? “Alright people time to go out. Let's get to the main airlock.”

  
Looking at the screeching opening door that looked a lot like a garage door, Shaystala and the welcoming party waited, staying sharp. One particular alien was hiding behind the back of HK, that stood besides and slightly back from Gareck.

The door elevated, revealing the very human crew of the small ship. Three people stood out particularly, Shaystala noted, one old man who looked like he saw everything in his life, even now, on an unknown ship outside the galaxy and the most powerful being in the universe before him. A slightly younger man, his commanding officer probably, and a young woman, with a very strange connection to the force. Such potential that looked wasted, as if her power was channelled... she couldn't say, really, she was powerful, more powerful than some Jedi, even, but her power was strange, like she used it in a totally different way from the force-sensitives in her galaxy. Oh, how interesting indeed.

And she looked somewhat frightened and a little agape, though she hid it very well.

  
Sophie never saw anything like it. The woman that stood before them was surely the one that spoke to them through the comm, and surely she was the commander of this enormous ship.

She was tall, in white and red robes that hid armour, with her hands clasped behind her back and she looked powerful. She looked like she controlled the universe, it even could be seen in her eyes, glowing orange irises like the burning fires of Char. These eyes looked at them all, examining closely without a hint of surprise or disdain, these eyes that were in accord with her bright blood-red hair, tied in a bun on the back of her hair that seemed to move even in the still air of the hangar.

Her face was of a very pale shade of white, but not looking unhealthy, just very, very white. Like a ghost. The thin lines of her face were very defined and graceful, and her pale pink lips formed a slight smirk.

Sophie didn't know that most of the crew was looking at her and thinking of how much, with a little makeup and hair recolour, she looked like Officer Sophie Kaylin.

Beside her stood a man in his early thirties, looking more like a space pirate than anything else, with a bemused smirk on his face. Dark brown messy hair, sculpted torso and athletic legs. Nothing like the men she met before. He looked great, but her instincts told her that this man could be dangerous. But what stood at his right was much more confusing.

A robot. Rusty-red coloured robot with glowing yellow eyes and a rifle on the ready pointing towards the sky. Towering over two meters tall, the shape of his head was frightening. What a devilish looking droid seeming to be ready to shoot them down without hesitation. And behind him was hiding... what is this? Green. Purple eyes and a very not normal-looking skin, like made of giant Goosebumps. Is this a...  
“Is this some kind of zerg hiding behind the robot?” Captain Salow voiced her thoughts. Hushing whispers got through his crew.

They were immediately stopped by the velvet voice of their host: “This?”

She waved her hand towards the unknown alien. “No, I think not. This is a being from a species called ‘Rodians' I assure you he is no threat compared to the creatures that mindlessly crashed into the shields of this ship.”

When heard in person, without the cracking of the comm, her voice send shivers down the spine of the crew. “But what about you?” She asked.

  
At these words everyone seemed to tense. HK even put his rifle on the ready pointing exactly in the head of Officer Parker, and already his targeting computer processed the angle he needed to move his rifle on to kill every one of the 27 individuals in a matter of 2.47 seconds. Everyone but the force sensitive, apparently, because in open combat like this they had the unnerving ability to last longer than other meatbags. Unknown capabilities. Unknown effectiveness. He should be weary of her, and that one force sensitive slightly raised her rifle.

The eyes of HK gleamed a reddish orange in wait for a fight.

“Request: Authorization to terminate them with extreme prejudice, Master?” Kaylin pointed her rifle on the robot “I knew something was off with this robot.” The stress that resulted in unnerving was obvious in her tone.

“Annoyed Qualification: I am a highly skilled Hunter Killer droid model 66, not a ‘robot’-“ “Denied, HK.”

“Bitter Recollection: As you wish, Master.” At the same moment John Salow placed a hand on Kaylin's rifle, lowering it. “We are no threat, I assure you. We just want to get back home and I personally want to know how the hell we ended up in the middle of void space.”

For the first time Gareck spoke up : “Well I certainly want to know how you got this far on a trash can like that one.” He pointed the burned wreck of the ship. “And who are you to talk about my ship like that?” He didn't like the attitude of this young man. His ship served him well over the years and never ever, since he took the rank of Captain, had to change his ship.

“I am Gareck. Or Captain Gareck, whatever. Unknown regions attaché explorer and tour guide of wild space for her majesty.” He made a slight mocking bow and presented Shaystala with both his hands while still bowing. “Her majesty?” The incredulous tone of Colonel Angela Sophie Kaylin drew everyone's attention. “He is exaggerating. Though I am royalty, in some kind.” Now all of the attention was on her:

“My name is Shaystala, and I am the commander of this ship as well as Empress of the Eternal Alliance” The raised brows confirmed her suspicions about the origins of these people.

They were not from this galaxy, because they would have heard of her at least once. Their physique was slightly odd as well, larger, was the word. Not balder or more muscular, just larger. Big hands and arms. The women looked normal comparing to the men, the force sensitive could qualify as very attractive, even.

“I suppose we could give you a tour of our ship while explaining everything, Captain? I suppose you are the captain, judging by all I can see.” She earned a thoughtful look from John Salow. “Your judgement is not mistaken, Commander. I am Captain John Salow, of the Dominion.” He put some will into the word ‘commander', tasting it. He didn't like any of the other titles, and surely won't call someone he didn't know by their name.

“I want to join as well, Commander.” Kaylin stated. “I require answers."

She already thought of she was going to formulate her report to the Dominion when all this ended, but she didn't know that it would not be that kind of story to end rapidly.

“Very well. Gareck, take the rest of the crew and accompany them to the guest quarters, level 22. And...” She looked at Kaylin “Colonel Angela Kaylin.”

“Well, Colonel Kaylin, I would advise you to put your weapon aside. I do not want holes in the walls of my ship.” She said.

The message was clear to Sophie : even if you start a fight, all your shots will miss.

She reluctantly attached her rifle to her back, crossing her arms. “And do not worry, Captain Salow, your men will be treated well. HK, accompany Captain Gareck and take some troopers with you. Ensign Flihr, you are dismissed. Then she turned and motioned to Salow and Kaylin to follow her.

When they were passing by HK, he turned to look at them “Advisory: I suggest that you do not try to run and listen to the Master carefully, **meatbags**.”

The last word send shivers down the spine of the whole crew present to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie had much to think about.  
She was sitting in the bar, the “Cantina” how they called it, on the upper levels of the enormous ship that picked them up. “They” she thought... such a simple word for people that were from far, far away, from another galaxy, for fuck's sake.  
Taking a sip from the glass of something vaguely tasting like whiskey, she tried yet another time to grasp the situation that was occurring. To think that a very similar to humans form of life existed extragalactically, that they called themselves “humans” as well, and even spoke the same language... Sophie's head hurt even thinking of it. For some people among her crew it was the ultimate proof that gods existed, and had a strange sense of humour.

  
Taking yet another sip of the “Correlian Ale” that this... barmen droid served her. The cantina was empty, everyone that was present got to their quarters after a few hours of silent drinking, leaving only her and the droid that was cleaning glasses. She looked up at the silver droid with golden eyes, dressed in a smoking.  
Such fine technology, and at the disposal of everyone. She had no idea if it was possible for a simple civilian to buy such a thing, and if it was expensive, but she saw many soldiers on the ship, walking with a humanoid droid or other ones, that looked like a canister on wheels, and those did not talk. “Astromechs” she thought they were called. Astral mechanics. Cute name for a machine that could repair anything even while flying in open space. Her internal musing was interrupted by the hissing of the door of the bar.

A man stepped through the doorframe, and she recognised him. It was the space pirate, Gareck, with the unmistakable smirk on his face that he seemed to always wear. “A double, Nestor!” the droid acknowledged the order and signalled it by slightly shining his eyes. “Right away, Sir.” While the droid started pouring his glass, Gareck sat at Sophie's left and the droid pushed the glass towards the captain, and it slid right into his hands. He brought the glass to his lips, took a large sip and put the glass down approvingly. “So...” he tried to start a conversation. “How is it going, Colonel?” She looked up at him from under her brows. “I don't know.” Still not dropping his smirk, he continued “Why is it?”. Sophie tried to form a simple answer. So much that is wrong, so much to say to someone who was a part of the reason why. But something started to form up in her head. “It is just... So much changed in so little time. We ended up here, we assisted to an ambush by the zerg, we got saved by an alien ship, and learned that so many things existed and we had no idea if them.” “For example?” Sophie looked up again.

“Aliens. Mainly. So many different races, all different, looking different, speaking different languages, with different cultures, and all working together. I mean, in our galaxy there are only 3 races and we do not really like each other...” Gareck scoffed a little, and replied “You know, the eternal fleet, and this ship in particular are an exception. Humans despise most of the alien races. Humans do not stand even twileks or zabraks, that look almost like humans. I am not even talking about Rodians or Trandoshans, these were predator and prey some time ago.” Sophie let out a little laugh. “Yeah... it is impressive nonetheless, you know. Our galaxy is populated by 3 races: Humans, Protoss, And Zerg. Protoss are religious fanatics that use strange machines, and all they do is talk about destiny. They consider us primitive, because we talk with our mouths, not by telekinesis. Zerg are... Mindless beasts. An endless swarm of frightening creatures that destroys and consumes everything on it's path. Needless to say that communication is impossible. The only sentient being in all this mass is The Queen of Blades, and she was a human once, twisted and transformed by the zerg to be their leader. She is a human no more, she is a monster.” She did not see at what point Gareck stopped smiling. It seemed that he understood the situation, even if with some difficulty.

  
“Damn, looks like there is some work of the force in here.” Sophie smiled slightly at that. “The Force is yet another thing. We do not have the same “Living Power of the Universe” thing.” Gareck's smirk reappeared. “So no space wizards? No crazy people with glowing sticks running around and creating wars?” Sophie looked at Gareck. “No. We have psionics, not force users. We can, read thoughts, sense danger, maybe, and even levitate objects for the most powerful psionics. Psionics are not so common to move cargos around the ship with their thoughts, for example. Look, I am a psionic and I takes tremendous effort to move something with the mind.” Gareck assessed that she did not know the depth of the powers of the force, and he overheard Shaystala's conversations with some Jedi about how Colonel Kaylin misdirected her power. He had to dig a little deeper. “Really? For our side the most difficult would be to produce lightning or absorb the someone's living force, I heard, but those who do it become even more powerful, that's for sure.” Sophie looked at him slightly amazed but not more than that. “No. Never heard of anything like that.” Gareck thought it was strange she did not react more. “You are not even afraid or curious? Not to say cus when I found out, I was terrified.” He said, pointing at himself. Sophie considered that for a moment, then responded “You know, at this point, I could see people shooting multicolour lightning out of wooden sticks I wouldn't be more surprised than I already am. State of Shock, I guess.”

* * *

“Supplication: And all meatbag passengers have been relocated along with their belongings, Master, as you asked.”

  
Shaystala wondered what she would do. Since the discovery of sentient life in another galaxy her plans drastically changed. She needed to see what these people were capable of, and, of course, how the three races of their galaxy Captain Salow was talking about would react to a superior force that was never even suspected of existing.  
“Thank you, HK, I have other orders for you -HK's eyes glowed at this a bit more- but still no killing. And no injuring.”  
“Indignation: Not even a small limb detachment? That is not fair Master! How am I supposed to study their physiology if not by dissection?”  
“I still need them, HK, when I give the order, you will have as much dissecting as you want, but now go outside and recuperate some corpses of these creatures that attacked us, you may study them all you want. Report to me when you are done.”  
“Statement: As you wish, Master.”

  
The more you know, the better. That was her mantra all these years, and she had a thrilling sensation every time something unknown was presented to her, was it artefacts, force powers or life forms. And all this combined could be right before her. But she had to be patient, send probes, maybe spies, see how the galaxy worked. And then conquer it. She was a good tactician, but a galaxy-wide conquest was a big problem. She needed someone that could do it, that had experience in conquering worlds and dealing with unknown enemies.

  
Walking to her quarters, her meditation chamber more precisely, she wondered if this was a wise decision. After all, he tried to kill her, but she won. And she missed him. The only one that understood her completely, and whom she considered an equal.  
Sitting in the centre of the room, she concentrated. After all, she caged him deep in her mind, stripped away from power. To awaken him, she had to give enough power so he could materialize himself.

  
“ _How interesting... You have chosen to free me, despite everything_.”

  
“What can I say, I've missed you, Valkorion.”

  
“ _I have missed you as well, my love._ ”


End file.
